


Coming Out

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Izumi works up the courage to come out to her family
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Azula (briefly mentioned), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	Coming Out

Izumi waited until her parents and aunts were fully drunk before she walked onto the porch where they were laughing loudly. Her little cousin stood behind her, giving her hand a squeeze for good luck. 

She walked shakily outside, while Kuzumi hid in the doorframe because her moms thought she was asleep. 

Four adult heads turned to face Izumi as she shook like a leaf. 

“I have something that I want to tell all of you,” she started slowly. 

“You’re pregnant!” Ty Lee exclaimed causing Azula to throw her head back and laugh loudly. 

“Thank Agni we can’t have accidents like that, huh Ty?” she slurred, gripping Ty Lee’s shoulder. 

Mai threw them both a dirty look and tried to look as sober as possible. 

“What is it darling?” she said, a little concern and a little hilarity sneaking their way into her deadpan. 

Good, Izumi thought. This is the perfect condition for them to hear this. 

“Mom, Dad, Aunt Ty Lee, Aunt Azula,” she addressed all the adults. “I wanted to tell you all that I’m bi.” 

Four adult faces blinked back at her, then they all burst out laughing. Izumi furrowed her brow and held back tears.

Mai got up and stumbled over, pulling her 14 year old daughter into a tight hug. She pulled back to look at her startled expression. 

“I’m just relieved that was what you had to tell us,” she explained. Izumi blinked.

“I’m bi too,” Mai continued, with a slight slur. “I used to make out with your aunt Azula all the time!”

Mai burst out laughing. Zuko blushed. Ty Lee turned to her wife and smacked her on the arm. Azula tried to kiss the acrobat messily and missed, catching her nose. Izumi seemed to be forgotten. 

She crept back inside to her cousin. 

“You did it,” Kuzumi whispered, hugging Izumi. 

“My mom used to hook up with your mother,” was all she could say. She was still in shock. She was trying not to picture her mother and her aunt together. 

“Don’t think about it,” Kuzumi said, rubbing her cousin's arm. “Our family is really weird.”


End file.
